


A Concerned Brother

by Erratus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erratus/pseuds/Erratus
Summary: When Sam walks in on Dean and Castiel, he left worried if Castiel understands enough about human relationships.





	A Concerned Brother

Sam had quick relaxes. Vampire lunging at him on his way to get midnight coffee? No problem. Demon suddenly throwing him across the bar? He'll stick the landing. But walking into a motel room to find Cas on his knees (and not in prayer) in front of Dean?  _ That  _ took him a good few seconds to process. For all the crazy stuff he's seen, has mind just couldn't process the image.

He twirled around, slammed the door, and started walking towards the nearest bar. It wasn't until the first shot of whiskey was sliding down his throat that his mind actually turned back on.

"Looks like you just saw a ghost," the bartender, a gruff middle aged man, laughed.

"Worse," Sam muttered. He took ghosts in stride. This… this was different. The bartender chuckled and got the hint that Sam wasn't talkative. He kept the whisky flowing though, which Sam was thankful for. It was after three shots that Dean slid into the stool beside him. He ordered a beer and Sam frowned. He still had no idea what to think, much less say.

"You were suppose to be checking out the sewers," Dean grumbled.

"Construction, no way I could snoop around unnoticed," was Sam's dull excuse. Dean made a sound halfway between a sigh and a groan.

"You weren't suppose to see that."

"I didn't want to either," Sam tried to shake the image away. "So. You and Cas, huh?" He asked, charging forward. Dean scowled and groaned angrily again. He didn't say anything for a long moment.

"Yes, alright. You saw it," he snapped and waved with more anger. Sam felt like he should be the angry one. But he's more just shell-shocked. He downed more whiskey and it worked to smother the whirl of emotions. Slowed it into a gentle current of manageable thoughts.

"How long?" It wasn't a particularly important question but it was burning on his mind nonetheless. Castiel was always close to Dean. Their friendship, 'profound bound', was always full of intense stares, unexplained disappearances, and violations of personal space.

"Does it matter?" Dean snapped. Sam fumbled with some bar peanuts and grunted. The whiskey was doing good to numb him and suddenly this conversation was doable.

"I guess it doesn't," he grumbled, chewing on his salty snack. Thoughts and questions flittered into his mind, this time at a pace he could manage. "Is it, uh, serious?" Dean had a long, long list of bedmates. But that's all they've ever been. Pointless, emotionless sex. Sam had never seen him in love. Not really, not like Dad loved their mom, or he loved Jess. But Dean was close to Cas. Sam knew that Dean loved him, but he always thought it was like a friend.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Dean barked.

"Hey, I deserve to know. You're my brother. He's my friend. I need to know if I should be prepared for some smiting when you break up with him," Sam's tongue was loosened from the booze and anger was starting to seep in. Maybe he didn't need to know every detail of who Dean slept with. But dammit, when it's their best friend and Angel of the Lord, he should be in the know.

"There's not going to be any smiting," Dean sneered. "He's my friend," he added as though that clarified everything. It didn't.

"Is he your friend? Or is he your bo-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll hit you," Dean snapped and his tone said that it wasn't an idle threat.

"Okay," Sam said in a placating tone that wasn't at all patronizing. "Since when do you, uh…" he waved his hand, trying to find the words through the haze of alcohol. "Dudes?" He settled, figuring it would convey the point. Dean inhaled sharply and tensed. Sam groaned with annoyance. "You  _ know _ that I don't care," because Sam honestly didn't care so much about the gay thing. It was more the 'best friend who had no idea how human relationships work, and oh yeah he can melt our eyes out with a single glare' thing.

"It's a one off thing," Dean growled. Sam was unconvinced but more questions wandered through his head. 

"How could you?" Sam asked that one with an edge.

"What?" Dean spat back with indignation.

"He probably has no idea what any of that means. He barely understands why you need to wear pants in public. And you're…" another frantic arm wave. Dean laughed. Deeply and genuinely, he laughed. He waved the bartender down for another beer and Sam just scowled at him.

"I'm, what? Taking advantage of him?"

"Yes!" Sam squawked and Dean was quiet for a long moment.

"He knows what he's doing," Dean finally settled on those words. Sam sighed, frustrated and officially drunk.

"He knows the how, but he doesn't understand-"

"He understands Sammy," Dean cut in with a sly smile. Sam was unconvinced. "It was his idea, you know? To start…" It was Dean's turn to wave his arm around. Sam growled and had some more whiskey.

"So? He probably saw you sleeping with strangers and thought it would be safer- Dean he's an  _ angel _ !"

"Doesn't mean he's innocent," Dean scoffed and smiled that smile he made when he was recalling some particularly kinky sex. Only he was talking about Castiel, the angel who trusts Dean so, so much. And Dean was having him do  _ things _ . 

Sam saw red. He stood and waved his arms again. Only that time one hand found Dean's coat and the other his face. Chairs clattered around the bar as onlookers murmured. Sam was bigger but drunk and uncoordinated. He still managed to get a second punch in before Dean had his face pressed into the grungy bar.

"No, don't call the police. He's my brother, let me just get him home," Sam distantly heard Dean say. Then Dean was pulling him out the bar, sniffing his bloody nose and grumbling. Sam was having a hard time walking and Dean served as much needed support. He was still mad but his anger did loosen.

In the motel room Sam flopped into the bed and sneered at the wall that he caught Dean leaning against some hours ago. His shoes and jacket were pulled off without resistance. Shuffling and some water, pills, and a trash can appeared beside his bed. Sam frowned.

Dean could be an ass, but he was a good guy. Sam had seen Dean turn down women for being too drunk before. He didn't usually sleep with people they were helping because it 'complicated things'. He  _ knew _ better. So why Cas?

That was the last question Sam asked himself before sleep took over. It was heavy and dark from the alcohol, but at least he wasn't stuck pondering things.

……

Sam got up late morning with a painful head and a foul mood. He announced that he was going to breakfast and Dean didn't make any attempt to join. So Sam was eating his food alone, musing on everything as best as his hangover would allow him.

Another body slid into the booth across from him. Sam opened his eyes to see that it was Cas. Brows knitted and his intense, confused stare on his face. Sam sighed and hoped this conversation would go better.

"Morning," he grumbled. Cas took it as his cue to speak.

"I understand the emotional and social implications of sex," he said, blunt and straight to the point as always. "Your concern is misplaced," he adds after a breath.

"Were you eavesdropping on us last night?" Sam asked. He didn't think that Dean had talked with Cas. Cas was always healing any injury his precious Dean got, and Dean was still spotting the bruises Sam gave him last night. 

"Yes," Cas answered shamelessly. "It was… challenging to become as close to Dean as I am now," he explained.

  
  


"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he took a chug of coffee. Castiel frowned from across the table.

"I pursed your brother. Romantically," he elaborated and Sam's lips quirk up into a humored smile. 'Romance' and 'Dean' didn't go together and it made him picture Cas with a bouquet of roses.

"So, you're, uh, okay with this?" Sam asked, still entirely unconvinced. "You're an angel. Do you even like sex?" Sam asked but immediately regretted it.

"I enjoy sex with your brother very much," he said so earnestly that Sam had to take a break from eating.

"Please don't talk about sex with my brother," Sam asked.

"But that is the matter at hand, to be addressed. You witnessed me fellating your brother-"

"Please, Cas, no-"

"And are now upset. Evidently concerned about my ability to comprehend the situation and my sex drive." They stared at each other for a moment. Cas, wanting Sam to give his blessing. And Sam, wanting Cas to stop talking about blowing his brother.

"I just don't want you to do anything because you feel like you need to do it," Sam pressed on, deciding to wrap up this conversation so that it will never have to happen again.

"I do many things out of obligation. Making love with Dean isn't one of them," Cas explained with his typical intensity. Sam squirmed at the phrase 'making love'. He couldn't get a straight answer out of Dean last night, and now he was getting too much from Cas. Cas, who evidently was completely with the 'sex and love' program. Sam decided to shift the conversation away from the sex part and towards the love part.

"So, it's pretty serious then?" Sam asked, daring to return to his toast.

"What is?" Cas asked and Sam was still unclear just how savy Castiel was.

"Your relationship," he explained and Cas looked down at his hands. Not a good sign. "Dean sleeps with a lot of people without really caring about them. And that can be a problem if they want him to care."

"I think… that he doesn't want to care, but does," Cas said carefully. Sam was still processing his words when he continued. "He feels… shame I think. I thought that it was because I had chosen a male vessel and homosexuality is frowned upon. But perhaps he too doubts my ability to comprehend the situation," Cas continued, almost to himself.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's the gay thing," Sam muttered and leaned back. "He was pretty sure about you understanding things last night. And he's very into protecting his masculinity. He probably hates that you call it 'making love'," Sam chuckled.

"I am disallowed from using such verbiage, but I thought that you would appreciate it," Cas agreed.

"I don't care what you call it, please never talk to me about it."

"Very well. So long as you understand my role."

"Yep. You chased him around with flowers and chocolates. Got it," Sam did, at least, feel confident that Cas wasn't being exploited. At least not in the 'doesn't understand human stuff' way. That still left the traditional 'stringing him along way'.

"And I'll talk to Dean again," Sam said with a sigh. "You clearly love him, and he should love you too if you two are going to be together."

"Dean loves me," Cas replied with almost a hint of pride. "He doesn't say it, but it's true."

"Dean can be charming," Sam said as a tacit disagreement.

"I can see emotions as they exist in the human soul. I can see his love for me. It is not an act," Cas explained with a new tension in his voice. His blue eyes seemed to have a new edge to them and yeah, Sam was seeing what Dean meant. Castiel wasn't just being taken for a ride.

"I would not be interested in sex if not for such emotions. I enjoy drawing them it and forcing him to confront his love for me," Castie continued to explain and Sam squirmed.

"Okay, I believe you," Sam put his arms up in a wordless apology. "It's just Dean can be pretty bad with romance and relationships. If he's ever being an ass, come tell me and I'll set him straight," Sam offered and Castiel seemed to relax.

"I will Sam, thank you," and Sam hoped that Cas would actually take him up on the offer. He didn't want to know what a bad breakup with an angel would look like. Particularly when said angel was so damn intense.

"And next time, put your tie on the doorknob," Sam added, feeling better about the whole thing.

"Is that an idiom?" Cas asked, picture of confusion.

"No, literally. It's code, means I shouldn't disturb you. Actually, we could just start getting separate rooms," Sam continued to muse. Castiel's eyes seemed to shine and a sly smile crept across his lips and  _ gross _ . Sam was starting to understand why Dean laughed so hard when he was suggested he was taking advantage of Cas. In fact, Sam was starting to worry for his brother.

"I would like that a lot," Cas whispered and Sam was definitely starting to worry to Dean's safety.

**Author's Note:**

> First fiction for this fandom. Not set during any particular time frame. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
